


Could be

by wordswehavesaid



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Linda Doesn't Leave, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda and Iris do CrossFit together, and it's not a date. Even if Linda hopes it could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwiftEmera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/gifts).



> I've been sitting on this for a while now. Meant to write a longer thing, but couldn't seem to get it to work so a drabble will have to do. Enjoy!

Linda lets out her breath in a gust of air as her back hits the mat, not in the gentle, smooth movement she’s been trying to maintain, but she thinks she’s maybe reached her limit.

“Come on, girl, you’ve got this!” A smile unbidden crosses her lips at the encouragement, and her eyes flit from the ceiling to the face hovering slightly above her.

“Easy for you to say. You could probably do thirty of these without breaking a sweat.”

Iris shakes her head, the ponytail she’s tied her long, dark hair into swinging back and forth. “Not about me right now, Linda. We’re building you up. So come on.” She feels the other woman’s hands squeeze her feet briefly where she’s holding them to the mat, and Linda’s breath hitches.

“You ready?”

“What? Yeah,” she replies, gathering up her strength and resolve, for more than one reason. _Come on, get a grip_ , she thinks to herself.

Linda Park has always been a woman who prides herself on knowing what or who she wants and going for it. At least, until she’d realized that who she really wants…is one Iris West. The stunningly gorgeous, totally badass Iris West who just so happens to be her coworker and ex-boyfriend’s…crush? Best friend? Sorta-sibling?

It’s complicated, is all she knows, and Linda’s not so sure she’s ready to put herself out there into complicated again. And that’s without worrying over whether…well, if Iris could ever see her as _that_ kind of girlfriend.

So rather than forwardness, she opts for subtlety. Testing the waters, she tells herself. Compliments where she would have flirted, Girls’ Nights that she would have called dates, tight hugs after an encounter with her murderous double when she could have just _kissed_ her gorgeous, fearless savior. And all the while, she watches Iris. And waits. And wonders.

Hell, if Barry can dream, can’t she?


End file.
